Mikita
| devil fruit= | }} Miss Valentine is a former Baroque Works member who was partnered with Mr. 5. Appearance Miss Valentine is a woman with short blonde hair and dark eyes (bright green in the anime). She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. She also added a blue jacket with white stripes over this attire during the Little Garden arc. She is almost always seen carrying a bright green parasol with blue stripes. Personality She does not seem to take her job very seriously, greeting any situation with a light-hearted laugh. She generally allows her partner Mr. 5 do any necessary talking. Being a Baroque Works officer agent, she is quite confident in her abilities. Her chosen method of dealing with Usopp — crushing him slowly and painfully by increasing her weight--shows her preference for unnecessary cruelty. She also dislikes being ignored, especially when she is attacking. Abilities and Powers Miss Valentine herself displays very little combat ability beyond the simple use of her Devil Fruit power. For the most part, she lets her partner, Mr. 5 do most of the fighting while she functions as the support. She's however strong enough to restrain Vivi. Devil Fruit She has the power of the Kilo Kilo no Mi, which allows her to change her mass to anything between 1 and 10,000 kilograms (changed to pounds in the 4Kids dub). She uses this power to crush her opponents, or to make her light enough to glide through the air using her umbrella. As she is partnered with Mr. 5, she can ride the force of his explosions. History Whiskey Peak and Zoro effortlessly dispatch Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine.]] Mr. 5 and his lady partner Miss Valentine arrived at Whiskey Peak, but were not present to aid the other, less capable agents of the organization. They reveal that the leader of Baroque Works (Mr.0) has discovered a spy, who has somehow successfully infiltrated its ranks, and that they've been sent to dispatch them. The spies were none other than Igaram (Mr.8, who used the alias Igarappoi as the town's leader) and Princess Nefertari Vivi (Ms. Wednesday) of the Arabasta kingdom. Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, despite being rather unaware of the situation to their own admission, decided to hold off the Mr. 5 pair so that Vivi can escape but are quickly defeated. When Mr. 5 fired at Vivi, Zoro suddenly appears and defended her. Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5 decided to assasinate, Zoro thinking that he was a obstacle of their goal. Luffy suddenly appeared and angrily fights Zoro. When she and Mr. 5 were about to get near the unprotected princess, Zoro kicks Luffy and they were both hit, crashing into a building . After taking a blow, Ms. Valentine tried to bury Zoro using her abilities, but she was dodged. She and Mr. 5 got up again and see that Luffy and Zoro were still fighting. They both attacked, but were soon sent flying and knocked unconcious. Little Garden Later, Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5 met up with Mr. 3 and his partner Miss Goldenweek on Little Garden. Mr. 3 revealed the 100,000,000 bounty on Brogy and Dorry's individual heads, suggesting that they kill the giants along with the Straw Hats. She and Mr. 5 chased after Usopp and Carue, almost catching them several times. Eventually, however, Usopp and Carue were captured. Ms. Valentine then tried her Cresendo Stone on Usopp, experimenting on how much 'weight' he can hold. But before he got crushed, he was able to execute his plan of using an oil-soaked rope for Luffy to ignite to free Nami, Vivi, and Zoro from their wax encasing. Ms. Valentine was then swiftly defeated by the girls. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" She, along with Mr. 5 and Miss Goldenweek, appeared in a chapter cover mini-story where the three flew from Little Garden to visit their fellow Baroque Works agents in prison but wound up on an island resort swarming with Marines. The three later tried to disguise themselves but were unsuccessful and spotted by Captain Hina. While Mr. 5 and Miss Goldenweek escape, Ms. Valentine was captured and was about to be executed by the Marines. Luckily, Mr. 2 showed up (disguised as Mr. 3 surrendering) and challenged Hina to a rematch, allowing Mr. 5 and Miss Goldenweek time to rescue Ms. Valentine and escape. They managed to break many agents out of prison except for Crocodile who refused to go with them and Mr. 1 who stayed with Crocodile. They then started a new Spiders Cafe. Major Battles * Miss Valentine Vs. Nefertari Vivi * Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 Vs. Roronoa Zoro Vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 Vs. Usopp and Carue * Miss Valentine Vs. Nefertari Vivi and Nami Anime and Manga Differences While Oda had originally given her dark eyes, she has bright green eyes in the anime. Trivia * Her name, Valentine, refers, of course, to Valentine's Day. * Her attire is adorned with images of lemons, derivative of a Japanese slang term for "sexy", which also is the origin of the fanfiction term of the same name. * Many One Piece Characters were given a distinct laugh. Miss Valentine follows this with a "Kya" (i.e. Kyahahaha!). * Miss Goldenweek's Colors Trap reveals that her dream was to be a 'chocolate lady' or chocolatier,One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 407, Miss Valentine's dream. which is completely appropriate to her code name, as per the custom of giving chocolates on Valentines day. * Due to her Devil Fruit abilities to change her mass, allowing her to fly or float she seems to share an uncanny similarity to Mary Poppins and her having an umbrella also. Related Articles * Mr. 5 * Baroque Works References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Baroque Works Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists